In The Know I
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: -MS- -DL- Set after '2.24 Charge Of This Post'. Sometimes Sheldon Hawkes felt like he was the best CSI out of all of them.


**In The Know**

**MS DL Set after S2 'Charge Of This Post'. Sometimes Sheldon Hawkes felt like he was the best CSI out of all of them.**

_**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own my Muse, my imagination, my dreams, the fangirl in me and not a whole lot else. CBS I worship the ground you metaphorically walk on.**_

**A/N:- This is very short and the first of a couple of fics I have planned to be based around this stellar episode. I was watching the scene over and over again for inspiration for the other fics but instead of focussing on Danny/Lindsay and Mac/Stella I found myself watching the pointed looks that Hawkes kept throwing around so this is the result.**

Sometimes he felt like he was the only one who was awake and walking around actually observing and processing things.

If only his colleagues and friends would actually look at things with their eyes open then it would save them the time they would spend beating about the bush worrying about such insignificant things like what other people at the lab would think about them.

Frankly he was sure it was illegal to be forced to work in these conditions where the sexual tension bouncing of the others was so powerful you could feel it a mile off. Of course what made it worse was the fact that the others went about their daily work oblivious to what was right in front of them.

Only yesterday he had mentioned it in passing to Don who had agreed with him and in honour of the fact that Flack was unable to, he was going to take it upon himself to, at the very least, try to convey his knowledge and mild irritation through a look.

"_**Black coffee, two sugars, right?"**_

And there she was taking care of Mac again. Over the past two years, Sheldon had lost count the amount of times he had seen Stella looking out for their boss. He knew that she would try to put it down to friendship and concern but he knew that Stella cared for Mac in a way that went far beyond just friend-to-friend and she was simply waiting for Mac to finally be over Claire and to make the first move. The thing was, Sheldon also happened to know that Mac was already at the point where he no longer felt guilty about thinking about another woman, in fact he thought about a woman a great deal. Whereas Stella was quite open with her actions and carefully placed concern, Mac would sneak looks at her when she wasn't looking and sit there looking lost in thought when really he was just thinking about his curly haired partner.

Sheldon had seen them dance this age old dance for so long it no longer came as a surprise to him hearing Stella indicate that she was going to stay with Mac. Those two were always going to be there for each other.

As she passed, Hawkes shot her a knowing look with a hint of a smile on his face and Stella patted him on the arm as she walked past. However, she was blindly unaware of what he was trying to convey in that look and walked out leaving him wish he had mastered the powers of telepathy.

With one more chance left, he announced that he was going to talk to Flack's neurologist and on his way out he gave Lindsay and Danny a very pointed look.

He had heard them in the locker room just before they left the lab and he hoped beyond hope that Danny was offering more than just a ride home - Hopefully dinner and a drink would feature somewhere down the line. Hell, he was willing to give Messer the money to take the lovely lady out if it meant those two would get together any quicker.

They were even worse than Mac and Stella, if that was possible. Ever since Lindsay Monroe had walked into the lab, it had been blindingly in-your-face obvious what Danny had thought of her and ten months of endless flirting later, his feelings hadn't changed but he had still done nothing about it. Sheldon had lost count the amount of times he had to attempt to work in the lab whilst they flirted over the evidence and 'Montana' came out of Messer's mouth so many times anyone would think he was being paid to advertise the state. To top it all off, Hawkes' doubts about how serious Danny's intentions with their new CSI had come and gone today when he had asked her how her head was every five minutes and offer to take over her share of work whilst she went and had a rest. Why didn't he just ask her out already? Danny never had a problem with words before and Lindsay certainly hadn't given him any indication that she was anything but interested in him.

He made his look as knowingly obvious as he blatantly could but Danny and Lindsay still looked back at him blankly apart from slight acknowledgement that he was going and that they would see him tomorrow. No embarrassment, no quick glances at each other, zilch, zero, nada.

What was wrong with these people?

It was at times like these that he wished he had the guts to just stand up in the middle of the table in the break room and tell his friends to just hook up and be done with it. But Sheldon Hawkes had far too much discretion to do that. He just hoped Flack would wake up soon to put an end to the painful tension he had to survive in. After all, Don Flack wasn't known for his discretion and would undoubtedly deal out more than just a knowing look to bring their friends out of denial.

Everyone else in the lab knew. It was time Mac and Stella and Danny and Lindsay faced up to the facts.


End file.
